


What do you want from me?

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Comfort/Angst, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Protective Magnus, Season/Series 02, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: Inspired on trailer #5 and the song "What do you want from me?" by Adam Lambert





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don´t know the music: 
> 
> "Just don't give up  
> I'm workin' it out  
> Please don't give in  
> I won't let you down  
> It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
> Just keep coming around  
> Hey, what do you want from me  
> What do you want from me"

  * What do you want from me? – Alec shout out
  * At the moment? – Magnus said and looked at him – Nothing
  * Magnus, I´m sorry… I don´t mean to yelled at you



 

Magnus said nothing and Alec walked till he was facing the warlock

 

  * Look at me, please



 

Magnus looked up and Alec saw in his eyes a mix of hope and sadness. Alec lift his hands but stopped before he could reach Magnus face.

 

  * Can I? – he asked



 

Magnus simply nodded and Alec touched Magnus cheek gently caressing him with his thumb.

 

  * I´m sorry, Magnus. It just too much to me to handle. And I don´t know what to do anymore. Jace is missing and the Clave don´t let us to go find him, and they were doing anything about that either. Not to mention my mother.
  * Alec…
  * I´m really sorry I know it´s not fair treat you like that. – Alec cut him
  * Alexander, it´s okay.
  * No, it´s not.



 

Magnus was looking at him again but this time Alec saw affection. Alec stepped closer and leaned down resting his forehead against Magnus. Magnus breath caught in his throat. Alec pulled away just enough so he can look at Magnus but the older man has his eyes closed. Alec leaned down and touched Magnus lips with his own. Magnus opened his eyes in surprise just to close again and he melted in the kiss. He put his arms around Alec waist holding him closer.

 

Just when Alec hear someone calling for him he remembers they were in the Institute. He let go of Magnus once he recognized his father´s voice but took the warlock hand in his. Magnus noticed the gesture and his lips curled up in a smile. Robert seem to noticed as well but said nothing.

 

  * I´m sorry I interrupted you – Robert said and Alec blush slight – I want to talk to you son, but I guess we can talk tomorrow
  * Thank you, father.
  * Not at all.



 

Robert leave and Alec turned back to Magnus with a smile.

 

  * He is very supporting, isn´t he? – Magnus commented
  * Yes, more than I thought he would be
  * What do you want to do?
  * We should have some rest it´s late already
  * Sure, I should go
  * No…I mean…You can stay with me if you want to
  * Are you sure? Do you want me to stay?
  * I do. Do you?
  * I would like that, yes.



 

Alec smiled again and lead Magnus to his bedroom. When they were in the outside of Alec´s bedroom he stopped abruptly.

 

  * Everything okay?
  * Yeah, it´s the first time I bring someone to my bedroom
  * I can go
  * No, I want you to stay
  * Ok – Magnus smiled at him



 

Alec opened the door for a very simple room. A bed, a wardrobe and the bathroom.

 

  * It´s not very much but it´s all I need
  * It suits you.
  * Make yourself comfortable. The bathroom is over there.
  * Thank you, Alexander.



 

When Alec get out the bathroom Magnus was sitting in his bed in a top and shorts. Alec himself was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts too. Alec sat down beside him and took Magnus hands on his own.

 

  * Thank you – he whispered
  * What for, darling?
  * Not giving up on me. I was such an idiot and gave such a hard time
  * Was worth it, we are together now
  * Are we? You mean like…boyfriends?
  * Only if you want
  * I want to
  * Then we are boyfriends.



 

They looked at each other and leaned down almost at the same time. Their lips met in urgency sliding in sync together. After a while Magnus put a hand on Alec´s neck and depend the kiss. Alec arms were around Magnus and he slipped his tongue on the warlock´s lips. Magnus opened his mouth and Alec ran his tongue inside it. Magnus bit gently on Alec bottom lips before pulled back for air. They were both breathing heavily. They were comfortable in each other embrace when Alec yawned.

 

  * I´m tired
  * Let´s go sleep it was a long day.



 

Alec leaned down on the bed pulling Magnus with him. He intertwined his fingers and turned in Magnus arms so he was curling up against his boyfriend´s chest. He turned his head to give Magnus a good night kiss.

 

  * Good Night, Magnus
  * Good Night, Alexander



 

The next day when they enter the kitchen hand in hand for breakfast Robert smiled at them and Alec smile back at his father.


End file.
